The Trickster
by She-who-lack-jamz
Summary: Set after TTDW Loki and Thor try and make up for what has been broken but a kidnapping ruins all that was built up or did it?. Sygin is a Childhood friend. Lot of TaserTricks. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovlies! Like with my other fic's there will be a song tied to this. I put music to my stories because it becomes like my filmscore. Call me weird... So here it comes the ever present disclamer! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES SIGYN WHO IS VERY** OC **AND a few other characters that have yet to come**. **So now that thats out of the way it its time for the song.**

(ANNNND the song choice for this whole fic issssss... Rotten to the Core: Sophia Carson.)

(Note on song choice: I think many aspects of this song fit Loki. In some of it, the song will be a question he asks himself. At other times it will be a declaration of who he thinks he is.)

Chapter 1

" _BROTHER …..*pant pant* Thor come back here! Give me my book back!" a young, black haired boy ran through the massive halls of the palace_. _He turned the corner as he saw his older brother dash into a room, he ran after him. "Thor Odinson you know better than to tease your little brother! You now he has had a cold the last few weeks…he should not be running through the halls…" a beautiful golden haired woman turned around and picked up the young sniffling prince. "Loki my son" she whispered to the boy, "you mustn't do that again. You worry me sometimes Loki Odinson." She set him down on her bed then turned to the rather contrite looking Thor. "Sorry mother… I just wanted to play.." tears glistened in his eyes…he slowly picked up the dropped book, smoothed out the pages and walked over to his brother. "Loki here is your book..I'm sorry I took it…can you forgiv.." Before Thor could get the rest out Loki reached over to hug his beloved big brother._

It was a normal, quiet, and somewhat peaceful day in the palace. Loki walked through his mother's old quarters sadly looking at the place where Jane had said the queen had been killed filling his mind with the sad memories of days of childhood long past. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore Thor burst through the door in the same way he had when they were young… the doors slamming against the walls broke the sad tension in the room. Thor looked at his little brother…all the things they had gone through and it must have hurt more for Loki. For as much as their father tried to love them equally he always to a preference to Thor, and Loki (being the scholarly type) would usually stay with their mother. In school it was Loki who got the best grades and Thor who was the best in the athletics, it was Loki who would be teased and ridiculed and it was always Thor who came to the rescue. Loki always appreciated it but he was a Prince! A Prince of Asgard! Why would he need help?

All these memories came flooding back in a swarm Loki snarled, "What is it brother? Come to gloat?" Loki turned away, Thor took a step closer to the dreaded spot, Loki turned his head… and tried to wipe away the tears before turning back around to face his elder brother. He took a deep breath and faced Thor. His brother had a wounded look in his strong eyes, on the inside Loki was kicking himself, _"why, why did I say that! He is feeling the pain too why do I have to be so stupid!"_ Loki opened his mouth to apologize. Thor shook his head knowing what his brother would say. Loki looked at Thor…he looked older, the light in his eyes was dull, where he was usually so clean shaven he had a beard, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Thor reached out and pulled his brother close in to a bear hug. Loki forgot that every hug from his brother was now a bear hug...but this time he didn't care. They sat on the floor silently crying looking at the place where their beloved mother stood strong and paid the price for it. Loki just couldn't keep the tears in anymore…the sobs racked his body. All the pain and rejection, all the fights and memories, all the cuts, bruises, and broken bones she had fixed for him, all the drawings and stories, all the songs before bed, and tales of war…gone…never would that sweet scent of home and safety be there to comfort him.

"YO, Lightning dude!" came the unpleasant voice of one the most annoying Mortals in all the Nine Realms, and Loki had heard the Mortal singer Justin Bieber. Yet still Darcy Lewis was at the top of his list, "Dude you have like full bars here! I could even check Facebook!" Loki stood and turned to the window. Maybe he could lose himself in another good memory? NO was the answer as Darcy burst through his revere…again. "What's up with Mr. Doom 'n' Gloom?" Loki turned around. This mortal knew how to get under his skin, "Mr. Doom 'n' Gloom as you put it is not up for your pathetic antics, Miss Lewis." He bit out, honestly the mort…Darcy deserved it. During his stay in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cell she had hacked into the system and pumped that Justin Bieber through the speakers on constant loop. She deserved it he kept telling himself, she deserved it.

Darcy was fed up with his attitude! Jerk, "Look Buddy, I don't care how jacked up your head is, but try kindness for once. Now your Royal pain in the Highness I must take my leave! A certain Warrior has promised me a tour! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Darcy called out as she waltzed out if the room. Really it had been Vollstag who had offered the tour, but she let Loki think it was someone else. Why not mess with that pretty little head of his? She loved to get a rise out of him, the way his green eyes would flash displeasure, and his jaw would set, ohhh how she loved to mess with him.

Then Jane burst through the doors looking frantic…"THOR THOR!" She yelled, "Where are you!" she slid to a stop seeing the room again a strangled sob leapt out of her mouth. Thor looked up at the sound of her voice, he turned and wrapped her in a hug. She pulled back and said, "Thor, Himdall sent me he would have come himself but the battle on the bridge was too much he said you are needed!" Thor looked back at her with a funny look on his face," and where are the warriors three?" Jane had caught her breath by now, "they are too busy in battle!"

Loki gave a curious look then in a low green flash left a copy of himself to watch the Thor and that mortal of his then transported himself to the sight of the "battle" imagine his shock when he discovered that there is no battle left all the solders and the royal guard were frozen or lay bleeding out. Now only his uncle Snelfi and a young woman with half living flesh and half bones stood over the carnage on the bridge. His Uncle stretched out his massive ice blue hand and Loki slumped to the ground unconscious.

The strange woman turned to Snelfi and shook her head then motioned to one of the skeletal warriors behind her to pick up the prince. Just as the servant went to touch Loki, Snelfi gave a bark of an order to one of his men to prepare the cuffs and muzzle. The frost giant pushed his way to the back to grab the items. The Woman turned paler then before when she saw the sky darken and storm clouds gather, she turned back to the prone form of the trickster who was shifting his color turned from pale "normal" skin to blue. She gasped in horror as the Prince of Asgard turned from "normal" to Jodun. The storm was coming closer and distant thunder sounded, the woman motioned for more men to come and to pick the prince up, they came rushing forward and grunted under the dead weight of Loki. The officer of Snelfi returned with the items his master sent him to retrieve and quickly put them on Loki. They threw Loki on the half dead horse behind the strange woman, she quickly spurred the horse to a fast gallop. The fire in its eyes blazed as it gave an unearthly shriek and took off, the skeletal men followed and the hounds of death were right behind them. Then Snelfi called a retreat and they all raced towards the rainbow bridge to the portals that would take them to their fortress. Around them lighting struck the ground killing and vaporizing some of the helpless grunts. A loud crash and shatter came from behind them and the battle cry of Thor rang through the walls and streets of Asgard. The kidnapers made it through the portal barely in time for Thor to hurl a few bolts of lightning through with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again...lookie there you read on! Good for you and me! So welcome back. How are you...wait...I think I'm forgetting something...Ohhhh right DISCLAIMER yeeep that. So you see all these lovely and well acted characters from those awesome movies? Well i have some bad news. If you recognize them...I don't own them. I'm so, so sorry.. Whelp now that's over time!**

(Annd this is the part where I give you a line from the song...right here. Now. Right as you are reading. O.O WOOOAAAHHHH! They think I'm callous, A low life hood I feel so useless, Misunderstood.)

(If you think a differentline would work better, tell me in the comments! I'm out PEACE!)

Chapter 2

Thor strode in to his father's business quarters and struggled to keep his composure as he waited for Odin to turn around. When the All-Father finally turned around Thor had almost lost it. It had only in reality been 2 minutes but to the Thunderer it seemed like hours. Odin had not been well since he had lost his loving wife and it showed in his face. The lines seemed deeper and the strain of the throne was bearing down on his already stooped shoulders. Thor's anger subsided just a tiny bit; he took a breath and explained what he had seen, Loki being carried off by a group of the dead servants of the underworld and frost giants. Odin's face hardened and called or Himdall to be summoned to the palace the young man took off to fetch Himdall. Odin turned back around and walked over to the window, his back to his favorite son.

Thor took a step and gathered up his courage, "Father?"

"What is it Thor?" The all-Father replied. He turned to face his eldest,

"Father what will happen to Loki?" Thor asked his strong voice quivering.

Odin sighed, "Son, we will bargain with the Frost Giants to try and regain Loki."

"BARGAIN!? FATHER WE CAN NOT STAND IDLE WHILE THEY HAVE LOKI!" Thor yelled. All the pent up anger burst out of the All-Father Odin as he yelled at Thor. "THAT FROST GIANT SPAWN YOU CALL YOUR 'BROTHER' IS DISPICABLE AND I COULD CARE LESS HE WAS NEVER THE SON YOU WERE! HE WAS SOFT AND NO GOOD FOR WAR HE COULD NOT FIGHT!" Thor slowly backed up out of the room just as Himdall walked in escorted by the young guard. Thor turned his face now changed by a mixture of pain, grief, and anger. No fury! Anger was not a strong enough word for what he felt. Jane came up to him but he just gave her hand a quick squeeze and then brushed her off. Jane watched as Thor stormed down the hallway and out of the palace.

A young girl, who only looked to Jane to be 17 or 18 (but everyone here looked to be younger than they truly were to Jane) walked up slowly and shyly waved. Jane stuck out her hand the young girl looked it the gesture curiously, Jane blushed, pulled her hand back then pulled the ever present straind of hair behind her ear. The girl watched the palace door and looked as if any moment she would burst into tears… Jane looked at the girl, "Hi umm my name is Jane…and uh what's yours?" she girl looked up at Jane "*sniff sniff* Sigyn…"

Jane looked at the girl. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was stuffy her hair looked as disheveled as the rest of her. Jane gave a small cough, "sooo Sigyn?" the girl turned her head and sniffed, "What's wrong? You don't have to answer but you just look a bit…well sad."Jane asked. Sigyn gave another sniff, "it's…..its….it's just…." The poor girl broke down into sobs, Jane put her arms around the crumpled figure of the girl to comfort her. Jane just sat there on the balcony holding the young girl who sobbed her poor little heart out. Sigyn choked out "him…he he just was goneeee….. He *sob* he was *sniff* he was there then he wasn't *sniff sniff* llll *sob* Lloookkiiiiiiii…." The sobs now wracked the girl's small frame, she clung to Jane tightly and the shoulder of Jane's dress was now thoroughly wet thanks to the tears. Jane stood up and motioned to a guard to come help her take the girl to her chambers. "What if they've hurt him? *sob* nooooo no no!" she kicked the guard and fought the others that came to help. Jane grabbed Sigyn and tried to soothe her while slowly walking to her rooms. "what if they have hurt him…*sob*.." fresh tears came when a new thought struck her, "what if they KILLED him!" the wails brought Lady Sif to the hall, Jane gave a pleading look to Sif. Sif came over and tried to pull the girl up. They got her up and got her into Jane's room where Sigyn collapsed in a heap on the huge bed. Sif leaned over Jane, "What is wrong with the Lady Sigyn?" Jane turned and whispered back, "I have no idea I can't get much out of her besides that something has happened to Loki and she thinks that they, whoever they are have taken him and she thinks they have killed him." Sif's jaw dropped, she went over to the now sleeping girl who was still sobbing in her sleep the poor girl had just fell over with exhaustion . When Jane came back she had a carton of Ice Cream and a spoon she placed it beside the girl along with a quick note

Sigyn,

Try this it might help!

Jane Foster.

When Jane left she asked Sif why Sigyn would have known already, "They are to be wed." Sif muttered darkly, "She is of the Vanir, or in the common tongue Light Elves. And the 'Prince' is of the Jotun race." The tall warrior walking beside her practically spat out. Jane thought it over. "So I take it you and Prince Loki did not get along well?" She ventured. Sif stopped and looked at the petit astrophysicist in slight wonder. "Have you mortals not the record of our adventures? " she asked Jane. Jane blushed slightly, "No…Well yes and no. Yes we do have them bt they are myths, no because they are apparently different then what really happened, because I was informed by Loki that some of those things did not happen but I think he is just sore on the fact that Darcy mentioned the whole birthing of the eight legged horse. Yeahh he didn't like that…at all." Jane remembered the look on his face when her big mouthed intern blabbed it out. First shock, then confusion, then anger, then rage at the last one he was practly livid when he spun out of the room whispering murderous curses to a man named Frandral under his breath. When Jane looked back to her Boyfriend and intern they looked like they were going to blow


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this has certainly been a long time coming. But here you all are. Please enjoy and leave a review! As always. I own nothing. Such a pity. Other details will come soon**

Loki pulled his head up and groaned. The floor was comfortable. He was just fine laying here...wait...it was cold. He looked around the room with a angry gaze. It was Well furnished and quite well fitted for a prince of Jotunheim, but maybe a few centuries ago. At first glance there was splendor, the second you might ask? Well it proved this was probably the only well furnished room in the..where ever this was. He pulled on his hands only to find the bound and chained to the wall.

Loki sat up and was further peeved to find the world around him was dark and where he guessed there were windows his view was blocked by dark curtains. Loki cursed under his breath. As he heard a door open, "Well well. He's awake." Came a rather Female voice

BACK IN ASGARD Jane and Thor exchanged hushed words while Darcy lounged on one of the sofas messing around and cleaning up the many selfies on her phone. Why not right? Like aliens and everything so take as many pictures as you can. She pulled her headphones out and paused her jam sesh of AWOL nation to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Whisper whisper whisper Loki whisper taken whisper Hel. She raised a eyebrow, "So dark and brooding got snatched." She blurted out before realizing what she had said. Thor stood upright and looked utterly lost. Jane sighed and shook her head, "Loki's been taken." She translated before turning to her friend, "How much have you heard?" She asked watching Darcy hop up from the cushions and start pacing, "Who ever did it wanted you Thor." Darcy tapped her chin then started to talk with her hands. The gestures becoming wild and all over the place

"People. I'm guessing we have a hostage situation here." She stopping and clapping her hands together. The sound surprised most of the people in the room causing them to jump. Fandral who had been watching her with a grin was even surprised. He leaned over to whisper to Lady Sif, "She is quite brilliant when she puts her mind to it." He said. Darcy fixed him with a half glare, "I heard that." She said gigging inside at his embarrassed red face.

"I need to see Odin. If you guys want The Royal pain-in-the-highness back then you need me. No if's, and's, or but's about it." She said crossing her arms. There was a eerie quiet through the room. Most of the Warriors three tried to hide the mirth at the names she was using.

Thor sighed, "What is your plan Lady Darcy?" He asked knowing the young mortal was one who solved things uniquely. Darcy got a little bit of a evil look. A look Jane knew meaning the gears were turning and she had a plan. "So can I talk to the big man or not?" Darcy asked, "Cause if he wants to avoid a war then I've got a idea."

WHERE EVER LOKI IS.  
Loki had been unchained and allowed to stand. He rubbed his wrists and glared at the woman who reclined in a chair. "Well...are you going to say something or are you just going to act like a toddler?" She asked calmly raising a eyebrow at him. Loki ignored her and instead focused on wiping non existing pieces of dust and dirt off his green tunic. He looked up coldly, "Hel. It's been a while. I thought I wasn't due to check in for a few more...oh I don't know thousand years or so. So...what is it this time? Have I not been a good boy?" He gave a mock pout and smoothly sat in a chair across from her. Her lay one ankle over his knee and steepled hands.

Hel chuckled lightly pulling off her black horned helmet and setting it aside. She let her hair fall out. Loki sighed, "Get on with it.'' She chuckled again, "Well, well, well, father. No hello I missed you? No how have you been. How's the underworld?" He rolled his eyes and leaned back at ease now. "I am not your Father."

"No but you raised me when no one else would. Did a somewhat good job. You went a little whack though for a bit." She muttered rubbing the forefinger and thumb of her skeletal hand over eachother. Loki sighed, "Enough of the pleasantries. Why am I here and what in the nine realms are YOU of all Asir doing out of Hel. Do you not have a job there?"

She ignored him, "Wine?" Hel offered a glass but he refused. "Fine. Shall we play a game? Two truths and a lie." She sipped at the brew in the glass.

Loki gave a nod of assent. "Start us off will you?" He was barely intrested in the prospect of a game and only wanted to know why in the nine he was here. Hel thought over it then spoke. "I missed you." She murmured. "Lie." He said quickly. She looked up a mixture of pain and stun on her face, "Why would I start off with a lie. And I mean it. I missed you. Helheim gets lonely all I have are Shades to speak to and they don't speak." She was stung to have her reply being a laugh.

"Ohhh how I've missed your quick wit." he said a touch harsher then he had meant, "But please continue." Hel sat straighter, "My brothers. How are they." Loki rolled his eyes, "Why do you insist on hearing of them. They are fine. Now cut to the point." Her face darkened. Here she was trying to talk to him..like a daughter should. At least what she got from watching the TV shows..hey don't bash her. Like she said Hel gets lonely, but great WiFi and Cable plans are dirt cheep. No pun.

Anyway Hel frowned, "I hate you." She hissed. Loki's face froze for a moment, "Now there is the lie I was looking for. I was surprised. Didn't think you had it in you to lie like that. Any way I want to know why I'm here. Tell me now. Games over." He leaned forward in the chair fixing her with a look saying he was serious.


End file.
